


梦男向妄想

by section_of_existence



Category: 02年演员
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence
Summary: 不上升真人。都是我的妄想。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

腰很好。  
我在说什么。  
是那截白衬衫里弯折的腰，很韧，整个人也轻。  
他是有腰伤的。  
好在现在不是练习生，在剧组没有那么多折磨腰的时刻了，也就是说，晚上折磨他狠一点，第二天他还能元气满满地出现在大家视野里。不带憔悴的疲态，只是有一种被做晕了的柔和的稚嫩。  
只是怎么说呢，有心事的大人和明朗的小孩子气能在他身上并存，他有心事的时候往往安静地走神，还能留意周围环境，接得上话，逗猫的时候则更专注一点，为此你有吃醋过，那只丑猫有什么好，他噘着嘴不搭理你。你也就恨得牙痒痒的，目光在他身上打转，看着他锁骨上的吻痕心里才能舒服一点。他察觉你视线就拉过衣领子，哼地一声，就算是抱怨了。  
可爱死了。连生气都不怎么真生气的人。  
你哪辈子的福气能艹得到啊。  
他手腕是真细，有时候你看他也跟看小动物一样。香一口他的手背就好了。舍不得对他动粗。他顺势捂住你眼睛，语气里都是笑意，“不给你看了。怎么整天看我。”你在内心呼喊三百遍地宝宝你太好看了。尽管他自我定位就是个糙汉子哈，从来没有一点娇气的。  
你回忆起和他一起坐在场边抱着保暖杯候场，你只觉得他是真好看啊，就算无数个剧组呆下来，按你的工种，你见过的美人无数。但是他就是那种好舒服的好看，好端正的好看，几乎是看他啃个甘蔗都会起歹心。清纯到极致就很惑人。你看得走神了，被同事大骂，他竟然还就这么对上你的视线，乐乐呵呵地帮你搬器材。你也是没有想到他这个身板，力气也不算小。尽管你看他的第一眼就在心里喊他宝宝。  
他很接地气，亲和力十足。  
你和他表白也没啥什么好紧张的，不过是开着玩笑吼一嗓子。只是你真没想到你有这个福气。  
昏了头了吧。他竟然凑上来亲了亲你。  
你扇了自己一巴掌试图打醒自己。  
可是看着他微湿的嘴角，他那双眼睛雾蒙蒙的水汽，你作为一个社会老油条贼心不死恶胆横生。  
鼓起勇气教了他什么是成年人的吻。  
太造孽了。  
他和你擦枪走火第三次的时候你才知道他还没成年。但是他好像有点向往成熟吧，真是小孩子，所以那么无所谓地勾着你闹。  
剧组的生活很辛苦，按你的工种就是随便凑合着在哪睡一觉，起来吃个盒饭，就开始搞器材了。  
所以他生病的时候你偷偷地把他打横抱起来，像是摇一个婴儿那样轻轻地摇晃。  
在心里喊他宝宝啊宝宝，快点好起来。  
他迷迷糊糊地看着你乐了，勾着脖子亲亲你。用那高热不退的额头蹭蹭你被冻伤的脸颊。  
没有什么时候比此刻更苦命鸳鸯，也没有什么时候比此刻更幸福。  
因为他在你怀里。

其实你知道他是寂寞坏了。  
他乖乖地和大家维持友好，能和各种人打成一片。但是又不敢真的和谁走很近。  
整天死宅在房间里打游戏上网课。盯着B站刷到的舞台发呆，叹气也是小小声的叹气，掩饰在一个哈欠里。  
天冷了就把手缩在袖管里，像一只小猫咪。  
真是个很缺安全感的宝宝。  
你在一步一步接近他的时候观察了他很久。  
可能他都不知道自己被盯上了而你是那么危险的存在，简直是个变态一样地记录他生活的细节。  
你装作很厉害的样子和他侃，其实早已经过去了近十年的大学生活，讲你的专业多有趣。  
只是为了看他亮晶晶的眼睛。  
和他熟了也没那么快亲近，你就逗他玩，抱抱举高高，真像逗猫一样的，看他失重时略微慌张的神情，看他看着天空扬起的笑。  
带他偷偷喝酒，他摆着手皱着眉说太难喝了，晕晕乎乎地靠在你肩头，你美滋滋地觉得到此为止也挺好。毕竟你只是一个日子一眼望得到尽头的社畜，而他只是暂时被困在这个剧组。  
……露水情缘就是这样吧。  
你好怕他被带坏，又害怕他真知道这个圈子有多脏。就算隔壁房间在做什么勾当你们都能通过压抑的叫声听清楚。他缩在你怀里，就像一只小小的猫，你揉着他的头发去感受两个人的心跳，你只能心里清楚你待他不一样。

他杀青的时候你猛汉落泪了，蹲在他房间的厕所呜呜地哭。有那么一瞬间，看那只猫都没有那么嫌弃了。  
他不知道哪里来的钥匙，解开了门，先确认你没真在蹲坑，厕所不臭，才慢慢地蹲下来，仰着脸看你。  
你越想越造孽，他的上目线完全是个宝宝，你好禽兽啊，他的世界里最脏的存在就是你。  
现在他要奔向新天地了，要去面对很烦人的考试。你祝他考试加油。  
好像这就是最后的分手词，而他特别特别不满意。  
你怎么就这么把我甩了啊……💢  
他嘟哝着。

他像只小狗一样在你手臂上留了一个牙印，又讨好地在牙印上舔舔。鬼知道他为什么要在这么感伤的气氛里把你舔到硬。明明只是舔个手臂而已。  
但是他真没什么杂念。  
留个纪念给你嘛。  
他赌气。  
说到底他也不信这就是分手。  
因为他全然自发地相信你爱他。  
或者说他爱这个世界，世界爱他。  
你的确是好爱他啊……只是你觉得这样的相遇太潦草了，越到后来越后悔，越希望他找到更好的人。

你希望他记得东北，记得他永远吃不完的饭菜分量，记得所有的开心事。  
再见吧我永远的小狗，希望整个世界都爱你。

后来他要填志愿了，突然来找你聊天。  
你特别生气，问他没有别人问吗？  
分数真的糟糕到要做我校友吗。你在内心吐糟。又生气又微妙地感觉开心。  
当然你的内心戏落空了。  
恭喜他的人生辉煌，至少是个不错的新开始，会在新阶段里遇上不少同龄的帅哥美女。  
你悲伤到一阵干呕，整个胃都在烧。  
想起他躺在你怀里的样子，想起他是那么的干净。你希望他忘掉一切苟且。你作为垃圾会和这段过去腐烂三百年再分解。


	2. 自由是，活色生香都只是在想象里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的好想陪着他……不要落单啊宝宝

我什么都不想，假如不活在你的过往，也不操心那个明天有没有太阳。我什么都不想，不反思对你爱的起源，是谁和谁构成的碎片。足够寒冷的北方的夜，包裹着不说话的月亮，我能不能被你梦到，或者持续地让你入我梦里，让我们趁着寒冷和孤独相遇。  
我在天地间飘荡，连风也不知道我的归处，你也在大地上奔忙，从潮湿的南方奔向结冰的北方。你的眼眸里映着太阳，就像结冰的湖面倒映晚霞，黄昏的光，月上柳梢头  
我们隐没在小桥流水人家的人间烟火里，你遇到我就不用说太多话了，我都懂，是那么合心意的一个你，我研究了太多有关你的事情。  
就像你会冻得说不出话也会抱歉地笑起来  
就像你冻到发红的手会缩在衣袖里，抓起来也没什么分量，夏天的你像云，冬天的你像雪  
就像你的生日是节日的一个隐喻……我不要你属于谁，就算一切都是虚构的，我也不要再有人代替我……让我过个节好吗，我轻轻地问。你不解地发出气音，非常非常嫌弃，你在想什么哦！不准这么乱想知道吗！  
我是男的！你是女的！你想的都不对！你负隅顽抗。  
梦境是颠倒的。我言之凿凿。  
做我的小女友吧，做我的妹妹，做我的小女孩儿，做我生活中的一点甜，看你亮亮的眼睛就觉得甜，那种的，生活的盼头。  
我要慢慢地亲你，亲到你用双手掩着发红发烫的脸颊开始躲，眼睛也是激动到挂着泪珠的，你明明有力气抵抗我，此时只是松松地捂着我的嘴，甚至没有怎么接触我。只是抗拒一下，又像是大脑当机，迷迷糊糊地就顺从了，眼睛里写满了，“都赖你”。我偏偏倦到什么都不做，要你为欲望担一点责。我偏偏满足到抱着你就好，要你苦恼地措辞小心地问我，接下来我们就是睡觉吗？  
你是一颗熟透的果。我念叨着拂过你透着粉红的胸膛，你把脸埋到枕头里，像小狗一样就地刨坑，要把自己埋起来。  
埋在欲望之下吧。我握住你纤细的腰，在夏天的光线里比纸还薄的腰，你的肚皮柔软，像是什么细腻的乳制品，极甜，绷紧的时候肌肉的线条隐约，我划过那两道瘦到突兀的人鱼线  
我突然很不想做下去，我突然只想把你用被子包起来，你是一份礼物，谁也不要拆开。  
你要忍耐。我的声音透过被子嗡嗡地失真。  
你要忍耐。我重复着，语气疯疯癫癫。  
你要忍耐。你喘息着，探出头来，深深地换气，像是第一次看清这个世界那样大口大口地呼吸。  
我只是一个人而已，憋死了。你直白地用处境与我打哑谜。  
“连想象都在矛盾，都在与我作对。”  
“我可从来不是谁的洋娃娃”  
像所有急着热爱自由的人那样莽撞地叛逆不同，你的叛逆藏在乖巧的长相之下，你说你是自由本身，我信任世界会爱你。自由本来就是一种诱惑啊，我后知后觉。于是我喊着你的名字，就像解开一道迷题。  
喜欢你是仅有的自由了，我颠倒了性别和爱又有什么关系。  
我期待你的纯洁，你却坦诚你只是个俗人，欲望极其正常平常。  
自由的限度就是，活色生香只在想象里。  
完

原来爱与自由都是欲望，你是欲望啊


End file.
